


How Couples Sleep

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Married Matt Holt/Keith, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Matt and Keith take part in Cut's 'How Couple's Sleep' on Youtube.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	How Couples Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in June, before I realised how much work would go into all the italics and stuff on AO3. I have so many regrets. 
> 
> This is supposed to read like a script (ish). 
> 
> Based on Cut's 'How Couples Sleep' series on Youtube, but you don't have to have seen that to read this!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

_[Video starts: Matt and Keith sit in front of a white background; they’re smiling and holding hands. Matt is wearing a patterned shirt; Keith is wearing an oversized t-shirt]_

Matt: “Hey, I’m Matt Holt. I’m a teacher at the Galaxy Garrison. I’m an alpha and this is my husband and mate, Keith.”

_[Matt does overdramatic jazz hands, showing Keith off. Keith smiles and waves, ducking his head.]_

Keith: “I’m Keith Holt and I’m an omega. I’m a test pilot at the Galaxy Garrison. We’ve been together for what? Nearly six years? No sorry, seven years and married for nearly two.”

Interviewer (off screen): “So, what’s your relationship with sleep like, separately and together?” 

_[Matt and Keith look at each other before Matt gestures for Keith to go first.]_

K: “Well, my relationship with it has never been great. I had a rough childhood, and then I was in a war for a while. And well, now I’m pregnant.” 

M: “Very pregnant.” 

_[Keith laughs and shoves Matt.]_

K: “Matt’s been helping me though, calming me after nightmares and stuff, so I have been getting better.” 

I: “And you, Matt?”

M: “I definitely have a better relationship with sleep, but I was involved in the war too, so I have had my fair share of nightmares. Besides that, I could sleep all day, every day.”

K: “You do sleep all day, every day.” 

M: “Excuse you! I’m not the one napping on the couch every time I come home from work!” 

K: “I’m pregnant! With your child you a**!! I’m allowed to sleep as much as I want!” 

_[Matt and Keith glare at each other for a few awkward seconds before bursting into giggles. The screen cuts and shows them again, more composed. Keith’s cheeks are red, and his eye’s shine with tears. They are both smiling at the camera again.]_

I: “So, what would a typical night look like for you? What time do you go to bed at?”

_ **[Screen cuts to a camera situated above Matt and Keith’s bed. Nobody is on screen until a small ginger cat jumps onto the bed. A door closes off screen, and Keith waddles into view. He’s wearing a huge yellow t-shirt, that almost reaches his knees at the back, although the front is pulled up with the size of his belly. He stands staring at the bed for a few seconds. Matt joins him.]** _

**M: “What are you doing?”**

**K: “I’m triple checking that I’ve done everything I need to do because once I’m in this bed I’m not getting up again.”**

_ **[Matt laughs and gently pushes Keith to the other side of the bed.]** _

**M: “I’m sure you’ve remembered everything, and anything that you forgot I’ll do for you.”**

**K: “But what if I have to pee?”**

**M: “Then you wet the bed, obviously.”**

_ **[Keith gasps, and stares at Matt’s grinning face, incredulous.]** _

**K: “What the f*ck, babe. I’m not wetting the bed.”**

**M: “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Aren’t your feet sore? You should lie down.”**

_[Screen cuts back to the interview.]_

M: “We usually go to bed pretty early now, around half ten? We wake up so much, it’s hard to get to a deep sleep, so we make up for it with more time. 

K: “Sorry.” 

M: “Not your fault, baby. I’d rather you woke me up to get you a snack then have you wandering around in the dark by yourself anyway. Or if you wet the bed. We’d have to get up to clean.” 

_[Matt leans over and kisses Keith’s cheek, but Keith still looks guilty.]_

I: “And how do you sleep? Do you cuddle? Stay on opposite sides of the bed?” 

K: “No, we cuddle. We have to. I literally can’t sleep unless I’m nearly lying on top of Matt.” 

M: “I’m his body pillow that also gets him snacks!” 

K: “And smells good!” 

_[Matt laughs and tugs Keith into his side.]_

M: “And smells good.” 

_ **[Screen cuts back to Matt and Keith’s bedroom. Keith is trying to shoo the cat out of his spot, but his belly is making it difficult to reach her. He huffs and pulls the blanket back as far as he is able. Just as he’s about to sit down, a medium-large sized dog jumps onto his spot.]** _

**K: “Kosmo!"**

_ **[The dog settles down, laying his head on Keith’s pillow.]** _

**K: “Kosmo! No! That’s my pillow! You have your own bed!”******

_ **[Keith looks upset before he starts laughing. He grabs his phone, pulls the blanket up over Kosmo and takes a picture. He stays on the phone for a minute. He waddles over to Matt’s side of the bed, and crawls in, cuddling up to Kosmo so that they share the pillow.]** _

K: “We also have a puppy and a cat, so they make things a little bit difficult. Sometimes it’s like playing Tetris.” 

M: “Kosmo, the puppy, is about nine months old, but he’s bigger than most dogs! Both the pets love Keith, so I have to try to get to bed before them or they’ll steal my man!” 

_ **[The cat moves so that it’s on Matt's side of the bed, effectively preventing Matt from joining them. Keith sits up a bit and starts to stroke her with one hand, still distracted by his phone.]** _

I: “So, what would you usually do before you go to sleep?” 

M: “We have a large friend group who are always active, so usually we update each other about our days. Sometimes we watch a movie, but more often than not we read. It’s nice to spend that quiet time together." 

** _ **[Keith is still on his phone; Matt hasn’t come to bed yet. Keith awkwardly tries to put his phone on his bedside table, but his belly won’t let him reach over Kosmo. He drops his phone and it falls to the floor. Keith freezes, but doesn’t make a move to get out of bed. Instead, he reaches under his pillow for something.]** _ **

****

**K: “Matt? Is my book on the couch?”**

**M (off screen): “No! Where did you have it last?”**

**K: “I can’t remember!”**

_ **[Matt comes into the room and looks at their bed. He sighs but doesn’t say anything.]** _

**M: “Pregnancy brain got ya again, huh?”**

_ **[Keith nods and looks sheepish]** _

**K: “I might have also dropped my phone off the bed.”**

_ **[Matt laughs and goes to pick it up. He hands it back to Keith.]** _

**M: “Want me to put Kosmo back in his bed?” **

**K: “Nah, he’s fine for now.”**

I: “How often do you get up in the night?” 

K: “Ooof, like four or five times? I need to pee, like, a lot and I also get stupid cravings at the weirdest times. I don’t like waking Matt up since he has work, but I don’t really have a choice. Also, he keeps all my craving foods on the top shelves where I can’t reach.” 

M: “If you had your way, you’d have lived off pickles and peanut butter for the last eight months!” 

K: “That’s not my way! That’s the baby’s way! They’re the one who wants to eat that sh*t not me!” 

_ **[Clock in the lower right corner of the screen says 00: 23AM. It’s dark, and everyone’s in bed, asleep. Matt is lying on his back, arms stretched out beside him. Keith is lying on his side, belly and leg pressing Matt into the mattress, hand clutching his shirt. Matt’s arm is curled around his shoulder. Kosmo is asleep behind Keith, and the cat is lying on Matt’s chest, purring in Keith’s face. Keith shifts and groans. He opens his eyes and stares at the cat. He slowly sits up, before looking behind him and seeing Kosmo.]** _

**K: “Matt! Matt, move I need to pee!”**

_ **[Matt startles awake, scaring the cat off of him. She hisses and runs to the other side of the bed.]** _

**M: “Babe? Wh?”**

**K: “Move! I need to get out of bed, and I can’t crawl over you!”**

_ **[Matt slowly stands up and helps Keith out of the bed. He stays standing as he waits. The cat moves over to where they were lying and starts to settle down. Matt quickly scoops her up.]** _

**M: “Hey Red, we have to wait until Mom gets back, or else we’ll have to move you again.” **

_ **[A toilet flushes and a door opens and closes. Keith waddles back into view and crawls back into bed. He lies on his back for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Matt puts the cat down on the floor and lies back down.]** _

**M: “You okay Sweetheart?” **

**K: “Mmmfff.” **

_ **[Matt watches him for a moment, before settling back to sleep.]** _

**M: “Wake me up if you need anything.”**

_ **[The clock reads 01:56. Keith is facing Kosmo, one hand resting on his belly. Matt is spooning him from behind, hand resting on Keith’s. Their blanket is wrapped around their legs. Red is on top of Kosmo, who still hasn’t moved. Keith startles awake.]** _

**K: “F*ck! Ow, baby that one hurt!”**

_ **[Keith rubs his belly, trying not to disturb Matt. Matt stays asleep]** _

**K: “Come on baby, lets go get something to eat. You’re not letting me sleep anytime soon and we don’t want to wake Daddy.” **

_ **[Keith wiggles down the bed until he has slipped out of Matt’s grasp. Instead Matt latches onto Kosmo. Neither wake. Keith pulls himself up and walks off screen. The film speeds up. It is now 02:10. Keith comes back in and giggles when he sees the two haven’t moved. He snaps a picture of them, and crawls in to sleep on Matt’s other side. He snuggles up against Matt back.]** _

_ **[3:22. This time Matt wakes up. Keith is restless in sleep, kicking his legs and shaking his head from side to side. Matt turns to face him and gently strokes his hair.]** _

**M: “Keith, sweetheart, you have to wake up!” **

_ **[Keith grunts and growls but doesn’t wake.]** _

**M: “Keith, come one, you’re having a bad dream.”**

_ **[Matt gently grasps Keith’s hand and presses it to his lips, then presses it to his stomach. Keith wakes with a gasp and sits up quickly, cradling his stomach. Neither say anything for a moment.]** _

**M: “A bad one?” **

**K: “No. Just a weird one.” **

**M: “Want to tell me in the morning?” **

_ **[Keith nods and then groans.]** _

**K: “I have to pee again!” **

_ **[Matt snickers and let’s go of Keith hand.]** _

**M: “Go on then, it’s a good thing I woke you.”**

**K: “Can you get me a banana? And umm, something salty?”**

_ **[Matt laughs and starts climbing out of bed.]** _

**M: “Yeah, no problem, babe.”**

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_ **[5:45. The room is getting brighter. Keith is pressed against Matt's chest, both on their sides and facing each other. Kosmo is half on screen, asleep on the floor. Red stretched over their heads. Keith slowly wakes. He checks the time and sighs. He rolls over to face away from Matt and pulls himself up. Matt wakes up to the empty bed and looks around.] ** _

**M: “Keith? You okay baby?” **

**K (off screen): “Peeing!” **

_ **[Matt’s fallen back asleep by the time Keith gets back.]** _

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

I: “So, I know you mentioned nightmares, but do either of you sleep talk?” 

****

K: “No-“ 

****

M: “Yes!” 

****

_[Keith stares at Matt incredulously.]_

****

K: “What do you mean yes? Neither of us sleep talk!” 

****

M: “You do! All the time!” 

****

K: “I what? Why haven’t you mentioned it before?” 

****

M: “I don’t know, its kind of like having a conversation with your alter ego. I felt like I was betraying them by talking to you about it!” 

****

_[There’s a moment of silence where they just stare at each other.]_

****

K: “You’re the weirdest motherf*cker I’ve ever met. And that’s saying something, I know L****!” 

****

M: “But you love me.” 

****

K: “Unfortunately.” 

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

_ **[2:23. Matt wakes up to Keith grumbling under his breath.]** _

****

**M: “You okay baby?” **

****

**K: “Matt.” **

****

**M: “Yeah?” **

****

**K: “Matt, you forgot the chickens!” **

****

**M: “I did?” **

****

**K: “You forgot the chickens for the nursery! How’s it going to float now?” **

****

**M: “I’ll get the chickens, I promise. The nursery’s not going to sink.” **

****

**K: “But what about P****?” **

****

**M: “P****? What about her?” **

****

**K: “She wanted to hold the frog!”**

****

_ **[Matt tries to stifle his giggles. Keith opens his eyes but is clearly still asleep. He grasps Matt's face.]** _

****

**K: “Matt, promise me. Look at me! Promise me you won’t let L**** eat the frog before H*** sees the baby.” **

****

**M: “Okay, okay, I promise.” **

****

**K: “Okay, goodnight, my little cauliflower.” **

****

_ **[Matt has to roll away from Keith in case his shaking wakes him up. Keith is still deeply asleep.]** _

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

I: “What time do you usually wake up at?” 

****

M: “I usually wake up around 7 for work. If it’s the weekend around nine.” 

****

K: “I have to be up by eight. Always. I’ll stay in bed with Matt til nine, but I’m wide awake and ready to go.” 

****

_ **[Matt’s alarm goes off at 7:00, he turns it off but stays in bed for a few minutes. Keith is still asleep, facing Matt. Matt reaches forward and presses a kiss on his forehead, then stands up and disappears off screen. The pets run after him. The footage speeds up, until at 7:33 Keith starts to wake. He checks his phone but stays in bed for another few minutes. Red wanders in and cuddles up to him.]** _

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

I: “What does your bedroom mean to you? 

****

K: “Our room means everything to me. It’s where I feel safest. It’s where my nest is, most of the time. It’s where our family is. It’s a private space just for me and Matt, and our babies.” 

****

M: “It’s where we go if we’re sick, or tired or angry or sad. It’s where we go to get away from the world. It’s where we go to show our devotion and love to each other. It’s where, hopefully, Keith will give birth to our first child. Everything happens there. Its special, memorable, intimate. Like a sanctuary.” 

****

_[Matt and Keith gaze at each other lovingly and share a chaste kiss. Keith puts a hand on his stomach.]_

****

K: “Baby agrees.” 

****

_[Matt presses his hand to Keith’s stomach and the screen turns blank.]_

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **All people mentioned have been censored for their privacy.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Thank you to Keith and Matt Holt for sharing this private part of their lives with us.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all appreciate the amount of work that it took to get this fic looking right. If I ever see < strong > or < em > ever again, it'll be too soon!
> 
> I brought this on myself.
> 
> Find me on Twitter!  
[@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!


End file.
